<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>忘れないもの by Lunarisucamaria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289608">忘れないもの</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarisucamaria/pseuds/Lunarisucamaria'>Lunarisucamaria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HiGH&amp;LOW (Movies), HiGH&amp;LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarisucamaria/pseuds/Lunarisucamaria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>#1/3的杰西蛇+2/3的雨宫兄弟<br/>#极为短小的段子<br/>#最近突然被仅自己可见文章请看主页置顶</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Takeru/Amamiya Hiroto, Cobra/Jesse (High &amp; Low), 尊広, 杰西蛇, 雨宫兄弟</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>忘れないもの</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#1/3的杰西蛇+2/3的雨宫兄弟<br/>#极为短小的段子<br/>#最近突然被仅自己可见文章请看主页置顶</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/> <br/><strong>蛋糕</strong><br/> <br/>蛋糕，是山王总长完整一天中不可或缺的组成元素。但壇商店的忠实客户偶尔也会有想要变换口味的时候。<br/><br/>所以此刻他正站在无意中从阿铁口中听到的那家因各种可爱动物图案而在ins上成为话题的蛋糕店门口。<br/><br/>目标是展示柜里唯一一个豹纹小蛋糕。<br/><br/>与壇商店不同，这里的每种蛋糕都拥有专属的精美包装盒。看着印在纸盒上的那只圆滚滚的卡通花豹，Cobra难得有了回家再慢慢品尝它的耐心。<br/><br/>然而这个简单的计划却被蹲在家门口的一道身影打破。<br/><br/>不知是不是因为等待时间过长，不速之客此刻正百无聊赖地摆弄着地上的石子。<br/><br/>“喂，Jesse。”<br/><br/>“Hey Sweetie——。”被叫到名字的人一下来了精神，慵懒地拖着尾音换上一如既往地欠揍笑容快速起身搂住他的肩膀活动蹲麻的双腿。<br/><br/>穿得像个放大版的豹纹蛋糕。<br/><br/>Cobra甩开肩上的豹爪，在开门时这样想着。<br/><br/>“看我在外面等了这么久是不是该给点补偿。”一年四季离不开豹纹的男人在餐桌上落座，捧起被放在旁边的蛋糕盒夸张地发出一声惊呼。“Wow，居然没发现小蛇这么想我。”边说还试着摆出和卡通花豹同样的姿势。<br/><br/>山王总长深吸一口气，忍住即将挥出的拳头从他手中夺过包装盒取出期待已久的小蛋糕。<br/><br/>香甜的气息轻易便驱散了大半怒气，Cobra迫不及待地张口咬下去，让松软的蛋糕占领整个口腔。<br/><br/>一旁被冷落的花豹托腮盯着他进食的模样看了一阵，终究是耐不住寂寞捂着胳膊直接躺倒在桌上。<br/><br/>“啊！被咬到了！”<br/><br/>“我咬的是蛋糕。”<br/><br/>沉浸在蛋糕世界中的Cobra被这一声强行带回了现实，想不通眼前莫名其妙地大猫又在动什么歪脑筋。<br/><br/>“看，一模一样！”Jesse一收到回应赶忙凑到他面前，指着被咬了一口的蛋糕理直气壮地展示自己的豹纹外套。“咬了就要负责，先给个kiss。”<br/><br/>据附近居民称，那天一位身穿豹纹，身材矮小的男人总共被丢出门外三次，最后一次脸上还挂了彩。然而经过几分钟的死缠烂打那扇紧闭的门又再次打开。<br/><br/>不过那之后山王总长好像再也没有买过豹纹蛋糕。<br/><br/>——————————————————————<br/>Cobra：丢不起那个人。<br/>——————————————————————<br/> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>便签</strong><br/> <br/>雨宫尊龙时而会被工作上的事拖延回家的时间，每到这种日子他总会在回家时发现冰箱里特地留出的饭菜和几张便签。<br/><br/>不论是出自雅贵之手，足以贴满整个冰箱门的颜表情和类似「香烟和打火机不要乱放」、「口袋里的便签要拿出来」之类的嘱咐。还是带有広斗风格，对晚饭菜单的简单描述，和加在角落小小地一句「おかえり」。都是为忙碌一天的雨宫尊龙减轻疲劳的利器。<br/><br/>这些便签会在饭后被雨宫家的长男收到房间的抽屉里，安稳的放在三兄弟的宝贵相册旁边。<br/><br/>——————————————————————<br/>雨宫尊龙：如果広斗有做咖喱一定要记得夸他有进步。<br/>——————————————————————<br/> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>牵手</strong><br/> <br/>或许是因为两人都没有能同时处理好兄弟和恋人两种关系的经验和自信，雨宫広斗在和自己的大哥互相表明心迹后，并未感受到任何变化。<br/><br/>也就是说，除了告白当天的那个拥抱，再无其他恋人之间该做的事。<br/><br/>这个认知让雨宫広斗感到烦躁却不知该如何排解，毕竟平时能第一时间发现并帮他解决烦心事的雨宫尊龙就是这股心绪的起因。<br/><br/>三兄弟难得的休息日，雨宫雅贵露出自称魅力点的酒窝提议要吃烤肉并主动包揽了食材的准备工作。<br/><br/>雨宫広斗装作漫不经心地看了眼坐在旁边位置上放松地啃食一根红豆冰棒的大哥，脑海中忽然闯入不知何时在电视上看到过的一句台词。大概厨房内雅贵哼着歌准备食材的声响真的有鼓励他人的力量，他突然向着憧憬的方向伸出手。<br/><br/>“大哥，忘れもの。”<br/><br/>雨宫尊龙闻声看向那只手的主人，他的弟弟此刻正强迫自己盯着电视，好像真的只是在提醒他忘记了什么东西一般。<br/><br/>啊...红着脸说什么呢这孩子。<br/><br/>稍大一些的手掌覆上末子与面部硬朗线条形成鲜明对比的温软掌心再逐渐收紧，像是对広斗鼓起极大勇气做出的举动的一种无声地肯定。窝在对面沙发中的躯体逐渐放松，因为紧张而失去些许温度指腹也慢慢搭上自己的手背。雨宫尊龙敢肯定，此刻低着头的幺弟嘴角一定勾起了腼腆的弧度。<br/><br/>两人就这样隔着一个矮桌十指相扣，直到身后传来雅贵说着可以开吃了的爽朗声音也不愿分开。<br/><br/>——————————————————————<br/>雨宫尊龙：我的弟弟不可能这么可爱。不对，他一直这么可爱。<br/>雨宫雅贵：左拥长男右抱末子是所有次男的梦想！<br/>——————————————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>下篇大概会写臣隆。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>